


When it is nice outside

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto comes home to Akaashi tending to his garden, nothing unusual. Except when Akaashi stands up to great Bokuto, things go from 1 to 100 really quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it is nice outside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a domestic/adulthood AU that will be written by me eventually. Also yes it is very short and yes it is under 1000 words, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

It was high noon and Akaashi was outside working on his garden, he had been so busy with work that the weeds were taking everything over. He worked non stop for two hours until he heard the patio door slide open and heavy footsteps. Akaashi turned his head to see Bokuto with his apron still on and a big grin on his face.

Bokuto untied his apron and walked down the patio and on the path leading to the garden," I'm homeeee," he chuckled. Inside though his heart was going crazy and his eyes were roaming every inch of akaashi's glistening body. He carefully stepped over the plants and hugged akaashi tightly," welcome home?" He pouted.

Akaashi sighed and tried pushing Bokuto off," welcome home," he turned to bend back down to continue but Bokuto had a tight grip around him. Akaashi sighed heavily, turning to make eye contact with Bokuto," Bokuto-san get off..." 

Bokuto's right hand began to run over Akaashi's stomach gently," Oh come on, you stand out here like this and don't expect me to get a little excited?" He began to rub gently on akaashi's ass. 

Akaashi felt Bokuto's growing erection and groaned," really...? I'm busy and I'm sweaty and this is how you are? At least let me shower first." Akaashi walked towards the patio with Bokuto close behind. While akaashi walked up the steps of the patio he was pushed down onto it with Bokuto hovering above him. He turned himself onto his back," you look like a wolf who has just caught his prey."

"Well I am a bird of prey after all," he put his head down, kissing and suckling on akaashi's neck. It was salty but that did not stop him as he trailed kisses along akaashi's neck, check, torso, and hips. 

"And I said I want to sho-" Akaashi tried to get up but Bokuto had locked him down and he knew he should just give in. He stayed on his stomach as bokuto wiggled his pants off and continued grinding on akaashi, leaning down to bite at his shoulder blade. Akaashi was blushing mad, due to the heat and the current situation of course. "Just... move on already..." he sat up and finished stripping bokuto, taking a hold of his cock and leaning down to take it in his mouth. He sucked on it messily and could her bokutos loud drawn out moans.

Bokuto's hands entwined into akaashi's hair and held on. He was already near climax and it just took akaashi's A plus blow job to get him to cum. He let loose right into akaashi's mouth. 

Akaashi yanked away and looked up at Bokuto," warning next time..." he couldn't help the small smirk on his lips as he swallowed what was in his mouth. 

Bokuto felt the blood course back through his body as he stripped akaashi down and whined," so mean akaashi..." he trailed a finger across akaashi's ass and stuck it in to stretch him out. 

Akaashi bit his bottom lip and leaned back on the patio floor. He couldn't help but play with himself as Bokuto worked on him. Though he could see Bokuto was rushing things to help relieve himself again. With that Akaashi would make the final blow," mmmm... Koutarou..." 

Bokuto took his fingers out and lifted akaashi's hips, he knelt under them and eagerly put his dick in. Bokuto pushed in and watched akaashi's face which he was covering. "K....keiji.... uncover your face already..." he reached over and pulled one hand away to reveal a very list filled Akaashi.

"What are you waiting for?!" He spouted as Bokuto yipped and began moving his hips back and forth. The noises they made were unreal even though he had heard them before. Akaashi was so overrun with pleasure he felt like he could burst. Bokuto's hands roaming all over his body as he fucked him. 

Bokuto leaned his head down and kissed akaashi deeply as his thrusts quickened. Drool dripped out of the side of akaashi's mouth," a...ah... b...bo... MMM..." Akaashi closed his eyes as bokuto slammed in and out and eventually came to a stop with a long drawn our groan. His breath was heavy and sweat was dripping of them both.

Akaashi slowly propped himself up with Bokuto pulled out. He trembled when the cum dripped out. After he caught his breath he slowly propped himself up with Bokuto pulled out. He trembled when the cum dripped out. After he caught his breath akaashi began to talk again," you, you are cleaning this up... as well as myself... clean up the mess you made..." he waited.

Bokuto blinked a few times without a response and then whined as he carried akaashi inside to bathe him," worth it," he mumbled.


End file.
